Obliviate
by shaulastrella
Summary: "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, seandainnya Harry saat itu menerima jabatan tanganmu, dan menerimamu sebagai—teman?" tanya Hermione mantap pada sosok didepannya, Draco Malfoy yang telah 'dicekoki' Veritaserum. Dan karena pertanyaan ini Ron bersumpah ingin memakai mantra Obliviate untuk menghapus memorinya tentang jawaban Malfoy—yang berupa tindakan pada Harry. ONESHOT


"_Bye _Harry, sampai bertemu satu jam lagi," tutur Hermione sebelum ia dan Ron meninggalkannya.

Harrry mengangguk dan kedua sahabatnya itupun melenggang pergi, hilang diantara kerumunan siswa-siswa lain. Kedua sahabatnya itu saat ini mulai bertugas sebagai Prefek. Mereka tinggal di Kompartemen khusus Prefek dengan Prefek-prefek dari asrama lainnya. Sesekali mereka berpatroli mengelilingi kompartemen dengan alasan untuk menertibkan siswa-siswa lainnya. Dan jangan lupa, tugas mereka untuk membimbing anak kelas satu.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada troli yang sedang ia dorong. Merasa aneh dengan pandangan dan bisikan hampir seluruh murid yang ia lewati. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berbicara dengan intensitas suara yang tinggi, seolah berharap Harry mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan kompartemen yang kosong.

Dan bukan main leganya Harry saat ia menemukan satu kompartemen kosong. Letaknya memang berada diujung, dan tidak terlalu ramai. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu masuk dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya padak kursi empuk disana.

Tak lama kemudian kereta mulai melaju. Bunyi deru laju kereta api mulai bersahutan seiring dengan perginya Hogwarts Express dari stasiun King Cross. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu membeli beberapa makanan—bolu kuali, cokelat kodok, kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott— saat wanita paruh baya dengan senyum ramahnya menawarkan troli penuh makanan saat melewati kompartemennya. Harry melahap bolu kualinya sementara matanya menerawang tak tentu kearah jendela. Diluar jendela kini terpampang pemandangan hamparan sawah yang menguning.

Pikirannya sedang melayang pada hari-hari yang ia lalui saat liburan musim panas. Mulai dari Dementor di Private Drive yang membuat Harry dideportasi ke Markas Orde, dan karena mantra yang ia lancarkan pada Dementor, ia harus diadili di Wizegamot dengan vonis terberat yaitu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Baruntungnya pembalaan Dumbledore dan Mrs. Figg membuatnya bebas dari vonis itu dan bisa sekolah seperti biasa.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, Harry merasa ada yang aneh Dumbledore. Caranya memperlakukannya, yang membuat, Harry nyaris tidak mengenalnya. Jauh. Belum lagi mimpi aneh yang semakin sering ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini.

Semuamnya membuat Harry lelah. Rasanya Harry ingin melupakan semuanya—sebentar saja.

* * *

**Obliviate**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, This is done purely for fun, not profit.**

**T-rated, (pre) SLASH, Modificated-canon of OoTP**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa jadi prefek itu menyenangkan," ucap Ron samil menjejalkan bolu kuali kedalam saku jubahnya, "Kompartemen terbaik, makanan yang lezat—"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, ia dan Ron berjalan menyusuri kabin Hogwarts Express sambil sesekali menengok ke setiap kompartemen yang di lewati, siapa tahu Harry ada disana, "Kau tahu, alasan mengapa tersedia makanan di Kompartemen Prefek adalah karena mungkin kita tidak akan sempat untuk makan malam di Aula Besar nanti,"

"Kita tidak—apa? Tidak sempat makan malam?"

"Tentu. Setelah sampai di Hogwarts, semua prefek yang akan mengawal anak kelas satu. Kita akan lebih sibuk daripada prefek-prefek di tahun kemarin, kurasa."

"Bukankah Hagrid yang melakukannya, setiap tahun?"

"Kau dengar tidak sih apa yang dikatakan Ketua Murid Ravenclaw di Kompartemen tadi?" Ron menggeleng, "Sampai hari Hagrid belum tiba di Hogwarts, jadi saat ini kita yang mengambil tugas Hagrid."

Ron mengangguk-angguk sementara mereka terus berjalan menyusuri kabin. Dan dari belakan terdengar derap kaki cepat yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Weasley, kau disini rupanya," ucap suara dibelakang Ron dan Hermione, keduanya Gryffindor itu berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil Ron. Rupanya itu Ernie Macmillan, sang Prefek Hupplepuff itu menarik lengan Ron, "semua Prefek laki-laki dipanggil ke Kompartemen, sepertinya akan ada pengumuman penting," jelasnya pada Hermione.

"Oh, oke. Pergilah," ucap Hermione setelah beberapa detik saling melempar pandangan dengan Ron.

"Aku akan menyusul kalau semua sudah selesai, 'Mione" kata Weasley yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Hermione.

Hermione berjalan kembali menyusuri kabin kereta, dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat siluet hitam yang sangat familiar bagi dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di kompartemen itu, Hermione pasti akan membuka kenop pintu kompartemen dengan keras dan memanggilnya dengan nyaring.

Tapi mendadak Hermione mengurungkan niatnya. Bukan karena ia merasa itu sesuatu yang tidak sopan—berteriak pada orang lain. Tapi orang lain itu buka orang biasa.

Hermione menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan diri pada kaca transparan yang menempel di pintu kompartemen. Berusaha memastikan kembali apa yang dilihatnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi itu benar-benar dia.

Dia Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, cowok tampan berambut platina dari asrama Slytherin yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka sejak Harry, Ron dan ia menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts.

Didalam sana, seorang Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri didepan Harry yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Mata kelabunya menatap lurus pada wajah pemuda Gryffindor. Sebuah pemandangan jarang yaitu dimana sang Pangeran Slytherin itu memandangi wajah orang yang sedang terlelap. Sungguh tidak terdengar seorang Malfoy, bukan?

_Mau apa dia?_ Pikir Hermione, tangan kanannya memegang erat tongkat yang terselip didalam jubahnya, sigap. Kalau-kalau Draco akan memantrai atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Harry yang sedang tertidur. Matanya tertuju awas pada kedua orang yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Hermione rasa bermenit-menit sudah berlalu dan tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Malfoy.

Dan Hermione jadi benar-benar panik saat tangan sang Pangeran Slytherin itu terulur pada wajah didepannya. Di otaknya berputar-putar berbagai macam mantra pertahanan atu mantra bius, mantra pembeku atau apapun itu. Dan sialnya Hermione tidak menguasai cukup tentang mantra-mantra itu. Ia jelas-jelas jarang sekali berduel, yang ia tahu hanyalah kutukan tak termaafkan yang pernah ia pelajari dari Barty Crouch di kelas empat. Tapi apakah nyalinya cukup besar untuk menghadiahi pewaris Malfoy itu kutukan Cruciatus atau Imperio?

Tapi ketegangan itu mendadak hilang, lenyap seketika saat Malfoy mendaratkan tangannya pada Harry dan tangan itu—

Bergerak perlahan, menyibakkan rambut panjang Harry yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jari sang pangeran Slytherin tersebut terangkat tepat pada luka di kening Harry—jeda sedetik,

Dan mengelusnya.

Mengelusnya. Mengelusnya. Mengelusnya—

Hermione memekik pelan, diulurkannya kembali tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang tongkat dan ia letakan didepan mulutnya. Konsetrasinya buyar pada saat itu juga. Dan Hermione berpaling pada wajah Malfoy. Mencoba menganalisa apa yang terlukiskan pada wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Tidak ada ekspresi merendahkan nan menyebalkan yang terlukis disana. Yang ada hanya, Malfoy dengan raut wajah yang lembut, penuh dengan kehangatan—dan tatapannya, oh tatapannya pada Harry, seolah-olah memang Harry adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Malfoy mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya sehingga membuat kepalanya dengan Harry sejajar, tangannya ia tempatkan pada paha Harry. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Hermione bisa melihat kedua batang hidung mereka saling beradu, dan sebentar kemudian Malfoy memiringkan kepalanya.

Hermione ingin berteriak seolah ada kembang api menyambar-nyambar di dadanya. Ada rasa senang, histeria dan penasaran berputar-putar dikepalanya. Apa yang selama ini hanya ada dalam fantasi terliarnya, kini terpampang jelas, nyata, solid didepan matanya.

_Malfoy, benarkah kau—kau menyukai Harry?_

Kedua bibir itu nyaris bertemu hanya tersisa jarak yang sempit diantaranya—sedikit lagi.

BLAM —

Detik berikutnya pintu kompartemen terbuka dan Hermione jatuh tersungkur. Ia menahan agar kepalanya tidak terbentur dengan kedua lengannya. Meringis pelan saat lengannya bergesekan dengan lantai kompartemen yang kasar. Dan terjatu dalam posisi tengkurap, dengan kepala yang tertunduk terhalang rambut ikal panjangnya

Shit.

Hermione merasakan tangan menariknya dan perlahan ia bediri. Gadis Gryffindor itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya dan berbalik pada sosok dibelakangnya yang sudah pasti membuatnya tersungkur seperti ini. _Tadi itu hampir saja, siapa sih yang mengacaukan itu semua?_

Ronnald Weasley tercengir-cengir saat Hermione mengenal sosoknya.

"Kau—" geram Hermione.

" Natnya mau mengagetkanmu dengan mendorong sedikit," ucap Ron yang kini menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Habis kau jongkok-jongkok seperti itu didepan pintu sih,"

"ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU RON—" semprot Hermione, "BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG DAN MATI KONYOL KARENA DIDORONG OLEH TEMANNYA SENDIRI?"

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk mencelakakanmu 'Mione, hanya saja melihatmu sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik pintu membuatku berpikir kau sedang main petak umpet, dan aku mendorongmu untuk mengagetkanmu," jawab Ron asal.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT SEDANG BERMAIN PETAK UMPET, HAH?" Hermione menunjukkan jarinya pada wajahnya sendiri, "DAN KAU PIKIR PREFEK MACAM APA YANG BERMAIN PETAK UMPET DI KERETA API DAN BUKANNYA MENJALANKAN TUGASNYA?"

"Ralat, kau memang tidak terlihat seperti melakukan petak umpet," jawab Ron, "tapi seperti seorang agen yang sedang memata-matai, berusaha untuk tidak disadari keberadaannya. Ok, maaf ya, mungkin yang tadi itu sedikit berlebihan."

Mendengar kata-kata 'mata-mata' Hermione langsung terdiam, diarahkan pandangannya dengan takut-takut kearah dua makhluk yang tadi sempat luput dari perhatiannya. Harry yang terbangun menatap kedua sahabtnnya itu dengan tatapan _clueless_. Sepertinya Harry tidak menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

Dan Malfoy, dia sudah berdiri dengan jarak yang aman dari Harry sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya, angkuh.

Kembali ke Malfoy-songong-mode-on.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Harry dengan suaranya yang serak karena baru saja terbangun.

Baik Hermione dan Ron sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sehingga perhatian Harry teralih pada sosok didepannya yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya,"mau apa kau Malfoy," ucap Harry dingin,

"Tidak cukupkah empat matamu untuk melihat—_well,_ kalau masih pantas disebut mata," Malfoy memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, "Memastikan semua kompartemen tertib dan terkendali. Tugas. Prefek"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu berpatroli ke kompartemen ini, Malfoy," jawab Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "mungkin saja pahlawan dunia sihir ini membutuhkan bantuan, kalau-kalau ada Dementor lagi yang membuatnya pingsan ketakutan."

"_See? Nothing to fix here, Malfoy. So if you have done about your shit, get out." _desis Harry dengan nada tinggi, ia benar-benar muak pada tatapan dan ucapan yang dilontarkan Pangeran Slytherin didepannya itu. Seolah Harry makhluk paling rendah dan lemah.

"Mengusirku, Potter? Kalau begitu jangan harap saat dementor menghisap jiwamu, aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu. Tidak akan meskipun kau memohon atau berlutut padaku."

"Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, Malfoy. Tapi rasanya Harry **tidak** akan pernah membutuhkan bantuan dari orang sepertimu. Ada aku dan Hermione—"

"Ya, jangan lupakan dua pembantu pahlawan sihir kita. Mublood dan si darah-pengkhianat Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa teman-temanmu yang menyedihkan itu bukan?"

Cukup. Harry sudah semakin geram, ia memasukkan tangannya pada saku jeansnya mencabut tongkatnya, Menodongkannya lurus ke arah sang Pangeran Slytherin. Apapun jenis ledekan Malfoy masih bisa ia tahan, tapi tidak saat pemuda berambut platina ini mulai menghina kedua temannya, ia sama sekali tidak akan terima.

"Kau belum pergi ke kompartemen Prefek, Malfoy. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu disana," ucap Hermione tegas, "Tadi Macmillan semua Prefek laki-laki."

Draco berjalan keluar dari kompartemen, Harry perlahan menurunkan tongkatnya.

Dan Ketegangan yang sempat menyelimuti kompartemen itu mereda. Terimakasih pada Hermione yang dengan sigap mendinginkan suasana.

Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Trio Gryffindor, dari ambang pintu Draco berujar, "_By the way_, kau belum mengganti bajumu Potter."

Dan Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. _Perhatian juga dia._

* * *

Harry, Hermione dan Ron sedang duduk-duduk didepan perapian pada sofa merah yang hangat. Menyamankan diri setelah perjalanan panjang mereka. Di ruang rekreasi ini, hanya mereka bertiga yang tinggal—karena hari sudah tengah malam.

Hermione membaca buku Terjemahan Rune Tingkat Lanjut yang belum sempat ia baca hari ini—besok Hermione sudah mulai mengikuti kelas Rune Kuno. Ron, yang sejak turun dari Hogwarst Express telah dihujani tugas Prefek hingga tidak sempat makan malam di Aula Besar tadi, kini sedang melahap Ayam panggang yang ia ambil dari dapur beberapa menit lalu.

Harry—yang berada diantara mereka berdua, melemparkan Daily Prophet yang beberapa menit lalu ada digenggamannya. Di koran harian dunia sihir itu, ditulis banyak artikel tentangnya. Mereka menyebut Harry pembohong, gila dan cari perhatian atas kesaksiannya tentang kebangkitan Voldemort pada Turnamen Triwizard lalu. Kalau begini, pantas saja Harry mendapatkan banyak tatapan dan bisikan penuh kebencian di kereta sampai sekarang ia sampai di Hogwarts. Bahkan dengan Seamus, teman satu kamar yang cukup akrab dengannya, mempercayai tulisan sampah itu dan memusuhi Harry di hari pertamanya kembali ke Hogwarts.

Semudah itukah orang-orang mempercayai apa yang tertulis di koran ini?

"Jangan buang waktumu dengan membaca sampah itu, _mate,_" ucap Ron setelah menyeruput gelas butterbeer ketiganya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kilatan kemarahan pada sepasang emerald milik Harry.

Hermione mendongkakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sejak tadi ia tekuni, ia mengenggamkan tangannya pada tangan Harry tanpa ragu, meremasnya perlahan.

"Harry—" tenggorokan Hermione tercekat, tangan itu terasa dingin dalam genggamannya, dan bergetar seperti, seperti ada geram tertahankan, "Apapun yang terjadi saat ini, jangan sampai mempengaruhimu. Tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri."

"_It wouldn't change a thing,_ Harry. Kami selalu ada disini, bersamamu," lanjut Hermione, ia melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Harry, dan memberikan senyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, _mate_. Kenapa harus peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, kau tidak pernah bergantung pada mereka, mereka bukan siapa-siapamu" sergah Ron dengan mantap, "yang harus kau tahu, anggota Orde percaya padamu, Sirius, Lupin dan kami. Aku dan Hermione."

Hening yang sekarang terjadi, karena Harry sepertinya tidak berniat memberi umpan balasan pada kedua sahabatnya yang tadi menghiburnya.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berkata, "Aku keatas sekarang,"

Harry menaiki tangga spiral tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada mereka. Hermione menggumam pelan, _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

"Biarkan saja," kata Ron, " Harry butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Hermione mengangguk setuju pada kata-kata Ron. Mungkin Harry akan membaik setelah ia menenangkan dirinya, sendirian. Dan semoga saja di besok hari si anak-yang-bertahan-hidup itu mendapatkan kembali kestabilan emosinya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Harrry sudah benar-benar naik keatas untuk tidur, Gadis berambut ikal itu menutup bukunya. _Ini saat yang tepat, _pikirnya.

"By the way, kau belum mengganti bajumu Potter," Gadis berambut ikal cokelat itu tersenyum, tersipu sambil sesekali seolah sedang menahan tawanya setelah menirukan kembali kata-kata terakhir Draco sebelum meninggalkan kompartemen mereka.

"Oh tidak, jangan mulai lagi 'Mione," erang Ron frustasi, "Harry dan Malfoy sudah bermusuhan bahkan saat pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Kuharap kau tidak sedang berdelusi bahwa jauh didalam sana, mereka saling mencintai."

"Bisa saja, kau tahu batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis?" Ron menggerutu pelan pada ucapan klise Hermione, pasalnya benci yang berubah menjadi cinta hanya ia temui di cerita-cerita dongeng, tidak didunia nyata, "Omong-omong, dulu kau pernah bilang, Harry telah bertemu dengan Draco di Diagon Alley. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku rinciannya?" tanya gadis berambut ikal itu santai.

"Mione, hanya karena kau berhasil memersatukan Sirius dan Remus, itu bukan berarti semua pria didunia itu gay, oke?" tuding Ron yang jelas-jelas mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hermione. Weasley muda ini jadi curiga Hermione memiliki obsesi tertentu. Apalagi setelah tebakan briliannya tentang hubungan Remus dan Sirius di musim panas lalu.

" Sirius dan Remus juga membuktikan bahwa, _gay mens are exist_. Mereka ada disini, disekitar kita," balas Hermione masih dengan santainya. "Dan Draco? Kurasa dia memang gay," Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi sofa, "kau tahu, begini-begini firasatku tajam. Aku ini perempuan, ingat?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia," raung Ron.

"Kau akan peduli karena ini juga berhubungan dengan Harry,"

"Ini sama-sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry, 'Mione. Ini semua murni rasa keingin tahuan mu yang kau kait-kaitkan pada Harry," Hermione mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes saat Ron berkata, " Tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku kalau Malfoy brengsek itu menyukai sesama laki-laki," cowok bersurai merah itu terdiam, "Yah, kecuali kalau dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Harry, seperti menggerayanginya saat tidur mungkin? Akan kupastikan dia babak belur dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

_Yes, he does_, Batin Hermione. Omong-omong apa yang akan terjadi apabila Hermione menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts Express tadi siang? Hermione berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakannya. Begini-begini Ron bisa nekat, mengingat ia bahkan memantrai Malfoy di kelas dua saat menyebut Hermione Mudblood. Biar saja dia tahun sendiri nanti.

"Mau dengar teoriku tentang Harry dan Malfoy?"

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolak Ron cepat, "Hermione, kau masih tidak mergerti ya? Membicarakan seseorang gay atau tidak pada teman lelakimu yang homophobic. _It's been like hell!_"

Hermione cemberut, "Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana? kau tahu kan aku tidak akan benar benar diam kecuali saat rasa ingin tahuku terpuaskan!" ucap Hermione dengan sedikit nada keluhan didalamnya, "kecuali—"

Raut cemberut Hermione mendadak berubah, tergantikan dengan ekpresi ganjil yang pernah Ron lihat saat mereka melakukan 'misi' di Grimmaul Place.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Ron," ucap Hermione yang mendekatinya dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Weasley muda, "ayolah, kita bisa lakukan seperti yang di Grimmauld Place," ucap Hermione dengan nada merajuk.

"Ron, ayolah bantu aku kali ini saja," rajuk Hermione lagi,

"Kau serius ingin membuat Harry gay dengan Malfoy brengsek, Mione?" kata Ron sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" jawab gadis Gryffindor itu dengan mata berbinar, "Dengan begitu musuh kita berkurang satu, dan bersekutu dengan Malfoy pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang merugikan,"tandas Hermione, "Bayangkan, kita akan terbebas dari pertengkaran tanpa akhir yang melelahkan ini. Keuntungan yang besar bukan?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku kau seperti ngotot ingin Harry dan Malfoy jadian—" ucap Ron, "Mencintai itu masalah hati, kamu gak bisa memaksakan Harry untuk menyukai Malfoy atau sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak berniat menjodohkan mereka kok, sungguh," Hermione meyakinkan, "tapi aku tahu Malfoy punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan tentang Harry. Dan itu yang mau kubongkar, aku mau Harry mengetahuinya."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau semua yang kau pikirkan meleset dari kenyataan?"

"Tidak—tidak akan meleset," jawab Hermione mantap, "Hanya membuat momen yang tepat, dan DOR—_truth will reveal,_" Hermione menarik dasi Ron, membuat tatapan intens antara keduanya, "dan kitalah yang akan menciptakannya. Aku dan Kau."

Saat itulah Ron merasa seperti terkena skak mat oleh argumen sahabatnya.

* * *

"Veritaserum? Ini gila Hermione,"

Hermione menuang tiga tetes cairan kental tersebut kedalam piala berisi Jus Labu. Tidak menanggapi sama sekali pertanyaaan sahabatnya itu. Well, meskipun hanya tiga tetes, tapi ini sangat berarti. Hermione bersyukur Ron bisa mendapatkannya dari Fred dan George tadi pagi.

"Kita akan ada dalam masalah serius kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ketahuan," Hermione menyunggingkan senyuman sembari memutar-mutar piala digenggamannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tukar posisi, kau yang urus Harry dan aku urus si Brengsek Malfoy," Ron tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada gadis didepannya itu.

Hermione menggeleng, "ingat di kelas dua, Aku kau dan Harry bisa masuk ke Asrama Slytherin dengan menggunakan Polijus?" Ron mengangguk,"Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memastikan Malfoy meminum jus labu ini_. _Percaya padaku, aku bisa melakukannya"

"Ya, tapi aku tetap memintamu untuk berhati-hati 'Mione," Hermione mengangguk mantap pada Ron. "Setelah itu kau akan membawanya kesini, ke Kamar Mandi Myrtle dan aku —"

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Harry," tandas Hermione. "Lima belas menit lagi Harry keluar kelas, sebaiknya kau kesana sekarang," Hermione menjejalkan botol bekas cairan Veritaserum tersebut ke jubahnya saat Ron mulai meninggalkan Kamar Mandi suram itu, "_Bye_, semoga beruntung."

* * *

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, mengikuti Ron didepannya yang beberapa menit lalu mendatanginya dari kelas ramalan. Memang pada jam pertama di hari ini jadwalnya dan Ron berbeda.

Setelah pergi tidur duluan semalam, Harry merasa emosinya sudah cukup stabil. Meskipun saat ini beban masalah dikepalanya tidak lekas berkurang. Terus berputar layaknya proyektor, bahkan disaat Harry mengikuti kelas ramalan yang membuat ia tidak mampu berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

Ditambah mimpi aneh itu datang lagi semalam, kepala Harry penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang mimpi tersebut .

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kan tunjukkan, Ron?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri,"

Harry mendengus pelan, jadi sekarang mereka sedang bermain rahasia-rahasiaan?

Dan langkah kaki Ron terhenti di depan Kamar Mandi Myrtle.

"Ok, masuklah," komando Ron yang entah mengapa terlihat gugup.

"Dan kau?" Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku er—menyusul setelah kau,"

Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres, batin Harry. Ia pun tanpa basa-basi mendorong pintu masuk kamar mandi yang terakhir kali ia masuki saat kelas dua. Suara pintu itu bising akibat bergesekan dengan lantai. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dalam kamar madi suram itu mengagetkannya.

Di dalam sana, Hermione dengan senyumnya yang ganjil . Harry merasa pintu kembali tertutup, Ron yang melakukannya. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Belum sempat Harry bertanya, ia kembali dikagetkan saat tongkat digenggamannya melayang kearah sahabatnya yang berambut ikal panjang itu, hal yang serupa terjadi juga pada tongat Ron. Dua tongkat melayang ke genggaman Hermione.

" Ternyata tidak serumit yang kubayangkan," gumam Hermione riang karena baru saja ia berhasil merapalkan _Expelliarmus_ dengan akurasi yang luar biasa untuk seorang pemula. "Jika tidak keberatan aku pinjam tongkat kalian, aku tidak mau ada perang mantra bodoh disini"

"Mione, apakah berhasil?" tanya Ron, ia berjalan melewati Harry dan menghampiri Hermione yang mengamankan tongkat-tongkat itu kedalam jubahnya, Hermione mengangguk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya perlahan, Pintu salah satu toilet terbukan dan munculah seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Harry. Musuhnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Didepannya, Draco Malfoy tersungkur persis seperti saaat Hermione terjatuh di kereta kemarin, hanya saja tangannya─tangannya terikat oleh sesuatu, mungkin mantra asing yang dipelajari Hermione dari perpuatakaan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Harry yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Brengsek," umpat Malfoy dalam posisi berlutut, ia berusaha berulang kali untuk berdiri namun gagal.

"Ia sudah meminumnya?" tanya Ron, Hermione mengangguk , "kau brillian Hermione, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Ron berdecak kagum.

Hermione tersenyum, "coba tanyakan dia sesuatu."

Ron memikirkan sesuatu yang memalukan untuk ditanyakan, saat itulah senyum jahilnya muncul, "apakah kau masih tidur dengan teddy bear?"

"..."

"tentu saja **tidak**, pertanyaan maca apa itu?" Malfoy menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang Trio Gryffindor itu bergantian. "Lelucon bodoh apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang kau harus jawab, Malfoy"

"Itu sebabnya kau membubuhkan Veritaserum pada minumanku? _Well girl, you're obviuosly in serious trouble!_"

"Nope, ini bukan tentang kau-tahu-siapa ataupun Death Eater." Jawab Hermione tenang, "Ini tentang Harry"

Dan tawa Malfoy meledak, nyaring menggema di kamar mandi suram ini, "well, jadi kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk pahlawan dunia sihir?" ucap Malfoy setelah ia benar-benar berhenti tertawa.

Harry bisa merasakan nada mengejek penuh penghinaan saat Malfoy mengucapkan frasa 'pahlawan dunia sihir'

"Hermione akan menanyakan sesuatu yang aku jamin pasti tak akan membuatmu tertawa lagi," gertak Ron, dan mungkin gertakan itu bekerja dengan baik, karena raut wajah Malfoy berubah menjadi—tegang?

"Tentang apa?" tantang Malfoy yang telah 'mendapatkan dirinya'kembali, "Kau ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang Harry? Menurutku dia manusia menyedihkan, tidak berbakat, tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali kalau bukan karena luka tolol di keningnya dan cerita memuakkan tentang betapa hebatnya dia mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan saat kecil."

Jeda sebentar, ketiga Gryffindor itu diam dan menanti apa yang akan Malfoy ucapkan lagi, "tapi semuanya telah berakhir. Sekarang semua penyihir tahu bahwa pahlawannya tidak lebih dari seorang anak malang, pembohong dan gila popularitas."

Seharusnya Harry marah, atau mungkin menghantamkan tinjunya dipelipis pemuda berambut platina itu. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini Harry sedang tidak ingin marah—atau tidak bisa marah? Pemuda berkacamata itu sekarang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau bilang dia sudah meminum ramuannya," desis Ron pada Hermione, Weasley muda itu masih berjaga kalau-kalau Harry menerjang Malfoy. Tapi ternyata sahabatnya itu tetap diam ditempat, tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun.

"Karena kita tidak menanyainya. Tadi ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, jadi Malfoy masih bisa berbohong. Sekarang biar aku yang menanyainya" Hermione menghela napas, " Pertemuan pertama kau dengan Harry adalah pada saat kallian berbelanja di Diagon Alley bukan?"

"Ya."

"Ya?"ulang Hermione, "lalu, bagaimana kesanmu saat bertemu dengan Harry?"

Harry yang sudah mengerti 'kemana' arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Jadi itu alasan Hermione 'menculik' Malfoy dan memberinya Veritaserum. Harry memang mengakui kepekaan Hermione dalam 'mengendus' kisah Sirius dan Lupin di masa lalu, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya—apalagi dengan Malfoy yang jauh dari kata teman layaknya Sirius dan Remus. Ia baru saja mau menghentikan 'kegilaan' Hermione saat Pangeran Slytherin itu menyahut.

"Anak itu terlihat aneh dengan pakaiannya yang longgar dang kebesaran, badannya termasuk kecil untuk anak seumurannya, bingkai kacamatannya pun yang penuh dengan selotip. Penampilannya nyaris menyerupai anak gelandangan." Hermione mengangkat alisnya, menunggu lanjutan cerita Malfoy,"Namun dibalik kegembelannya itu, Potter memiliki kulit yang putih—dan lembut, kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Dan matanya—matanya cemerlang bak emerald yang menampakkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dibalik wajahnya yang lugu itu."

"Oh, ya ya lalu kau menyapanya saat itu bukan?"

"Saat melihatnya hanya dari penampilannya saja, aku sudah tahu kalau kami berasal dari strata berbeda. Dad dan Mum selalu melarangku untuk berteman dengan orang-orang yang kami anggap lebih 'rendah', dan selama sebelas tahun hidupku, aku selalu melakukannya dengan sempurna,"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menyapanya?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya, "Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kupikir aku menyukainya dari awal."

Hermione termangut-mangut, "dan?"

"Aku menyapanya, berusaha membuat kami saling nyambung─menanyainya tentang Quidditch meskipun sepertinya dia sama sekali awam dengan dunia sihir, dan pertemuan pertama kami sepertinya tidak menjadi kesan yang baik bagi Potter." Ada tawa pelan saat Malfoy mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi tidak denganku, saat kembali kerumah aku tetap memikirkannya. Berharap saat masuk Hogwarts kami bisa bertemu kembali. Karena dia adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar ingin kujadikan sebagai teman."

Harry terdiam dengan cerita Malfoy. Seperti itukah yang Malfoy pikirkan selama ini?

"Dan betapa kagetnya saat di Hogwarts Express, aku mengetahui bahwa bocah berpenampilan gelandangan itu adalah Harry Potter. Aku semakin menginginkannya. Dia pahlawan dunia sihir yang paling dipuja dan aku, Pewaris tunggal Malfoy—salah satu keluarga darah-murni yang sangat terhormat. Aku tahu kita sama-sama spesial, kita akan menjadi kombinasi yang hebat" jelas Malfoy.

Hermione dan Ron saling bertukar padang, "lalu?"

"Saat itu aku menghampirinya. Akupun memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi, tapi Potter sepertinya sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan latar belakangku. Namun aku tidak peduli lagi, yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya—tulus"

Malfoy memelankan suaranya saat ia berkata 'tulus', "Namun Potter menolak uluran tangan serta ajakkan pertemananku. Saat itulah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa terhina. Potter telah melukai harga diriku sebagai Malfoy."

Saat ini Trio Gryffindor benar-benar tertuju pada cerita Malfoy.

"Terlebih lagi saat dia memilih orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi temannya." Malfoy menghela napas, "Ia menolak ajakan pertemananku dan memilih berteman dengan seorang mudblood dan darah-pengkhianat."

"Apa bagusnya mudblood dan darah-pengkhianat itu dibandingkan denganku? Dari sisi manapun jelas-jelas aku lebih unggul—dan lebih menguntungkan. Tapi Potter bodoh itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku benci itu."

"Jadi kalau sejak awal kau ingin berteman dengan Harry, kenapa saat ini kau mengganggunya, melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling Harry benci disekolah ini?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Sederhana, kupikir jika aku tidak bisa menjadi temannya, lebih baik aku menjadi musuhnya." Malfoy tertawa getir, "Kan kuberikan sosok musuh yang paling menyebalkan untuknya, yang membuat ia mengingatku dengan kebencian sepanjang hari"

"Kau sakit—"

"Ya—semakin hari aku memang semakin 'sakit'. Potter benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Dan aku mencintainnya"

Harry merasa kehabisan suplai oksigen di paru-parunya, meskipun Malfoy mengucapkannya dengan sekali lewat, tapi kenapa mendadak muncul detak-detak abnormal pada jantungnya. _Tunggu, ini bukan berart apa-apa, aku cuma terkejut._

"Bagaimana bisa Harry tahu perasaanmu kalau kau terus bertingkah menyebalkan dihadapannya?"

"Setidaknya itu membuatku 'ada' berada di kehidupannya—meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda," masih dengan posisi berlutut, Malfoy mengangkat bahunya.

"Mencintai seseorang yang membencimu—atau membuat orang yang kau cintai membencimu. Kenapa tidak terus terang saja, dan membuat ini lebih sederhana?"

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya Malfoy dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi sehingga berat untuk mengakuinya. Aku lebih baik terus-terusan membuatnya membenciku daripada melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku barang sedetikpun, Potter membuatku gila setiap waktu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, seandainnya Harry saat itu menerima jabatan tanganmu, dan menjadi—temanmu?" _That's the point!_

Harry yang masih kaget dengan pengakuan yang dijabarkan Malfoy itu bahkan tidak menyadari Malfoy yang bangkit dari posisinya dalam sepersekian detik, menghampirinya. Sebelum Harry bisa bereaksi, Malfoy telah lebih dahulu mengambil langkah.

Pangeran Slytherin itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Potter." Ucap Malfoy disela ciuman mereka, "_do you feel the same way?_"

Tubuh Harry mendadak kaku, enggan untuk digerakkan. Malfoy didepannya menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Harry. Ia dapat merasakan napas Pangeran Slytherin itu menyapa tengkuknya. Meninggalkan sensasi menggelitik yang asing—namun menyenangkan sementara Malfoy memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Harry, Menggoda. Membuai apapun yang ada didalamnya.

Suhu tubuhnya serasa memanas saat ia sadar tangan Malfoy kini bergerak dengan seduktif di dadanya yang masih berlapis Kemeja. Terlebih saat jemari rampingnya memainkan kedua tonjolan yang ada disana.

Batin Harry meraung, _Ini salah!_ Dicium oleh cowok yang selama ini menjadi musuh terbesarmu. Tapi kenyataanya fisik Harry mengkhianatinya, buktinya Harry sama-sekali tidak keberatan saat jemari Malfoy melucuti tiga kancing teratas kemejanya seiring ciumannya yang semakin menggairahkan.

Harry tidak bisa menahan erangan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Saat itu dia benar-benar tidak peduli, yang Harry tahu hanyalah ia menikmati setiap dominasi yang Malfoy lakukan pada tubuhnya—karena Harry tahu ia menginginkannya juga.

Rasanya seperti terbang—tumpukkan beban dibenaknya. Damai dan Nyaman. Yang kemudian secara perlahan diringi dengan hilangnya kendali Harry atas tubuhnya dan tergantikan dengan kepercayaan untuk menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sang Pangeran Slytherin yang mendekapnya erat.

* * *

"Ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan—"

Sambil terus berjalan, Ron menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya membiru hampir persis seperti saat kelas dua dimana Ron memuntahkan belut dari mulutnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Sekitar lima menit yang lalu Hermione menyeret keluar Ron dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan dua orang lainnya didalam—yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergiannya karena sedang sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' sucinya.

_Well,_ ini lebih dari perkiraan Hermione. Ia memang memiliki pikiran bahwa Malfoy memiliki 'tempat istimewa' dalam kehidupan Harry sejak Pangeran Slytherin itu menjadi musuhnya. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Malfoy, dengan menjadi musuh Harry, ia merhasil masuk kedalam kehidupan Harry, menjadi orang yang sering mampir dalam pikiran remaja berambut hitam itu meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Mione, kau pikir Harry apakah menyukai Malfoy juga?" Ron membuka pembicaraan.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku belum bisa menyimpulkan. Tapi yang kutahu, Malfoy mempunyai 'tempat istimewa' dalam kehidupan Harry selama ini. Aku belum berani menyebutkan itu perasaan suka apalagi cinta.

"Jangan biliang setelah ini kamu mau melakukan sesuatu yang gila lagi pada Harry dan Malfoy"

"No," geleng Hermione. "Ingat tujuan kita cuma 'menciptakan momen', dan lagipula itu hak Harry yang gak bisa kita ganggu gugat. Sekarang serahkan saja semua keputusan pada mereka."

"Aku ngeri membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin mereka lakukan di Kamar Mandi."

"Jangan dulu berpikiran buruk, mungkin mereka sedang ngobrol, lagipula menurutku Harry sedang butuh _refreshing_ sebagai pengalihan perhatiannya dari masalah-masalah yang sedang terjadi," hHermione membetulkan letak ranselnya, "Malahan akan jadi sesuatu yang baik kalau _mood _Harry membaik setelah kejadian ini."

"Ngobrol 'Mione? Hell, mereka itu laki-laki yang sama sedang bergairah dengan situasi dan kondisi yang mendukung. Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka sedang —" Ron mengerang frustasi, "apa kau bisa melakukan mantra Obliviate? Aku tidak mau kejadian itu jadi ingatan permanen diotakku."

"Itu mantra yang rumit, Ron. Relakan saja apa yang kau lihat tadi." Jawab Hermion cuek.

Ron memutar bola matanya, "kuharap tadi itu yang terakhir, aku melihat sesama laki-laki melakukan _foreplay._"

Tiba-tiba cengiran nakal muncul dari bibir tipisnya, "Omong-omong daripada melakukan mantra Obliviate, lebih baik kau membiasakan diri. Kalau-kalau Harry dan Malfoy nanti jadian sungguhan—" Ron melotot, "kamu akan sering melihat 'yang tadi', bahkan lebih," tawa Hermione meledak.

Gadis dengan rambut ikal itu berlari saat tangan Ron berusaha menjegal lengannya. Menghindari Ron yang sepertinya siap menghadiahi Hermione dengan jitakan atau cubitan ringan, "kenapa kamu yang jadi sewot sih? Apa karena kau satu-satunya yang _forever-alone_ diantara kita?"

Hermione mempercepat larinya saat Ron semakin dekat dengannya, kini beberapa siswa yqng berpapasan memperhatikan kedua Prefek itu yang asyikkejar-kejaran di koridor, "Mau kujodohkan, eh?" goda Hermione lagi, "Bagaimana dengan Ernie Macmillan, apa menurutmu dia oke?" Ron tidak menjawab tapi sepertina makin bersemangat menangkap Hermione, "Oh, aku tahu! Lebih baik dengan Blaise Zabini saja, biar kalian bisa _double date_ dengan Harry dan Malfoy."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu 'Mione," sergah Ron sebal, ia berhenti untuk mengejar Hermione dan kembali berjalan dengan kecepatan manusiawi, "aku bukan Gay." Tegas Ron.

"Masa sih?" Hermione sepertinya sedang ingin bermain sehingga ia terus-terusan menggoda Ron.

"_Shut up_, aku lapar," jawab Ron saat mereka sampai di Aula Besar.

Sepertinya sore ini akan dilewati dengan menyenangkan untuk Hermione. Prefek cerdas itu akan mengganggu Ron sepanjang makan siang dan sepanjang pelajaran kalau perlu—baginya menyenangkan menggoda Ron seperti itu.

Dan malamnya, ia akan membombardir Harry dengan pertanyaan seputar apa yang terjadi di Kamar Mandi Myrtle tadi. Apa Harry membalas cinta Malfoy dan yang terpenting, apakah mereka benar-benar jadian? Hermione tidak sabar menunggu malah datang.

**END**

**Sebenarnya ini bisa disebut spin-off dari Hermione's Theory (SBRL, modification OoTP). Padahal ficnya belum beres dan ini malah bikin spin-offnya. Sebenernya aku udah punya draft chapter terakhirnya (chapter 3, red) tapi aku bingung mau tulis apa di chapter 2, berasa clueless beneran.**

**Oke mungkin ini kepanjangan untuk sebuah oneshot. Aku sedikit takut juga kalau jatuhnya malah membosankan dan garing. Tapi daripada cuma jadi draft di laptop lebih baik kupublish saja. Dan 'adegan' Draco dan Harrry itu, haduuuh berasa flat kali ya, beneran aku ga bakat bikin lime begitu, kalau baca sih jagonya #eh. **

**Penulis juga mengharapkan review, kritik dan saran deming peningkatan dan perbaikan dimasa yang akan datang #bahasaalakatapengantarskripsi XD**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih atas waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini.**

**shaulastrella **


End file.
